


Il suono dell’armonica

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nonostante ormai fossero passati anni, il principe Grimmjow, riusciva ancora a ricordare la tristezza di una melodia che era rimasta impressa nelle sue memorie.





	

Nonostante ormai fossero passati anni, il principe Grimmjow, riusciva ancora a ricordare la tristezza di una melodia che era rimasta impressa nelle sue memorie.  
All'epoca doveva avere circa dieci anni, ma non faceva nessuna fatica a ricordare i giorni in cui rimase a soggiornare nella contea di Karakura.  
Ogni mattina ripetutamente udiva quel suono straziante appratente ad un'armonica. Chiunque fosse a suonarla era in grado di trasmettergli la propria solitudine e ne rimase talmente affascinato e ammaliato da entrargli dentro come mai avesse immaginato.  
Aveva più volte chiesto alla servitù chi fosse a suonarla, ma nessuno aveva voluto rispondergli come se custodissero un qualche segreto e lui non si era dato pace arrivando ad immaginare che aspetto avesse, capelli arancioni e corti era quello che gli trasmetteva quel suono ma alla fine era solo una pura e semplice fantasia.  
Il principe, però, non poteva sapere che grazie a quella melodia la sua vita sarebbe potuta cambiare.

**Author's Note:**

> Sto rispolverando un po' nelle cartelle alla ricerche delle vecchie trame, fanfiction che mi erano venute in mente anni fa, fra cui c'era anche il prologo di questa storia GrimmIchi che avevo in mente ma che non ho più continuato, l'ho riscritta e spero che in futuro di poterla co


End file.
